Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife
Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife is the sixth episode of the 2019 Celebrity Family Feud season. It is scheduled to air on July 28, 2019. Jirayu La-ongmanee is the three-time defending champion. Due to Daai Daeng's restrictions, this is the final Feud tournament of 2019 for many players, including Alexander Rossi, Sébastien Bourdais, Wario, Joey Chestnut, Tim Janus and Aurorus. Players The celebrity teams who will try to guess what the "survey said" are the following: Maulers vs. Brawlers Team The Maulers - professional boxers; playing for Andy Vargas Foundation *Andre Ward *Amir Khan *James Toney *Claressa Shields *Rodney Hunt VERSUS Team The Brawlers - professional boxers; playing for The George Lopez Foundation *Danny García *Antonio Tarver *Andre Berto *Mikaela Mayer *Josesito Lopez In the next game of "Celebrity Family Feud," the two contesting teams are the following: "Descendants 3" vs. "American Housewife" Team "Descendants 3"; playing for Make-A-Wish *Kenny Ortega *Dove Cameron *Sofia Carson *Booboo Stewart *Cheyenne Jackson VERSUS Team "American Housewife"; playing for Feeding America *Katy Mixon *Diedrich Bader *Meg Donnelly *Daniel DiMaggio *Peyton Meyer Withdrawals * Patricio O'Ward → replaced by RC Enerson * Robert Wickens → replaced by Sebastian Saavedra Seeds The seeds were announced after the first two rounds of The Chainsmokers vs. 5 Seconds of Summer and Boris Kodjoe and Nicole Ari Parker vs. Roselyn Sanchez and Eric Winter were completed. Only six seeds (Apolo Anton Ohno, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Joey Fatone, Mario Lopez, Pee Saderd and Ueli Kestenholz) advanced to the third round. All six had a non-elimination case for the 2019 Feud season given by Abomasnow at the beginning of Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown. Scott Dixon Pee Saderd Volcarona Metagross Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Beartic Simon Pagenaud Will Power Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone Mario Lopez Graham Rahal Ueli Kestenholz James Hinchcliffe Ryan Hunter-Reay Heracross Decidueye Jinjett Wattanasin Honchkrow Milo Manheim Pidgeot Marko Manieri Chespin Jakkapat Wattanasin Jaylerr Kritsanapoom Larvesta Tanont Chumroen Magmortar Vaporeon Nidoking Kan Kantathavorn So far, one country failed to qualify for Milo and Camryn Manheim vs. Marissa Jaret Winokur and Bella Twins vs. MMA Fighters: Cyprus. Draw Finals Top half Section 1 S Dixon | RD1-score01-1=Maulers | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= M Piromporn | RD1-score02-1=Brawlers | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= RC Enerson | RD1-score03-1=Brawlers | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= B Hanley | RD1-score04-1=Maulers | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Aurorus | RD1-score05-1=Maulers | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= S Marion | RD1-score06-1=Brawlers | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Sceptile | RD1-score07-1=Brawlers | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=21 | RD1-team08= M Manheim | RD1-score08-1=Maulers | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=29 | RD1-team09= Magmortar | RD1-score09-1=Maulers | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= T Wadleigh | RD1-score10-1=Brawlers | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Machamp | RD1-score11-1=Brawlers | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Scolipede | RD1-score12-1=Maulers | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= J Bald | RD1-score13-1=Brawlers | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Skorupi | RD1-score14-1=Maulers | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Diggersby | RD1-score15-1=Brawlers | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=16 | RD1-team16= R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=D3 | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=AH | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=AH | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=D3 | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=AH | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=D3 | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=AH | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=D3 | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 AA Ohno | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes